En attendant demain
by elinska
Summary: Avant de monter dans l'Arche, Ama retourne à Seian, au QG Tao pour s'y reposer, réfléchir et attendre. Issun se retrouve lui aussi à se poser des questions sur cette aventure et ce qui l'attend "après". Léger spoils  pas grand chose je pense .


Hellow les gens ! Comment ça "Je la croyais morte" ? Je suis vivante pour votre grand (dé)plaisir et avec un petit OS sur ce bijou de jeu vidéo, j'ai nommé Okami. Petit OS donc sur Amaterasu, Issun et légèrement sur Ushiwaka, autre personnage que j'aime beaucoup ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Okami ne m'appartient aucunement biensûr !

Eric Clutter, si tu me lis... T'as vu *o*. ? J'ai posté un truc toute seule ! Et j'ai mis que 3 petits jours à l'écrire !

* * *

><p>Amaterasu traversa la rue de Seian, trottinant tranquillement. Elle passa les cerisiers qu'elle avait fait fleurir précédemment, salua d'un signe de tête l'armurier ainsi que le Samouraï Elégant : ils la fixèrent tous les deux en souriant, habitués à la voir traîner dans les environs. Elle bifurqua sur la gauche, à petites foulées, avant de ralentir sur le ponton reliant les deux berges. Elle s'arrêta doucement, contemplant le reflet de la lune, incertaine. L'Arche Yamato était ouverte et elle sentait que la fin approchait : son aventure arrivait à son terme, elle le savait et elle l'appréhendait. Sur sa tête, Issun dormait un peu : ils étaient fatigués après avoir fait le voyage d'Ezofuji jusqu'à la Cité Impériale d'une traite. La louve posa sa tête sur la barrière rouge du pont et observa les reflets dans l'eau qui ne subissaient aucune ride. Le Quartier Général de l'élite des gardes de la Reine Himiko côtoyait la lune et la déesse ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'Arche en voyant la construction : elle y avait repensé et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du QG y faisait clairement référence. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait volontiers soupiré. Relevant légèrement la tête, il observa la fortification qui flottait dans le ciel : Ama espérait qu'il y serait et qu'elle pourrait le voir et, à défaut de lui parler, de l'écouter. Elle avait envie de le revoir une dernière fois et elle pensait le retrouver là-bas. C'était le seul endroit où elle avait une chance de le voir. C'était la raison même de son voyage. Issun n'était pas au courant, elle n'avait pas pu le lui expliquer et il s'était rapidement endormit.<p>

Doucement elle se releva, se tirant de sa contemplation et, sans mouvements brusques, se dirigea vers le petit bassin sur la gauche de la deuxième rive. Un garde potelé tournait en rond mais ne s'inquiéta pas de sa présence. Une fois à côté de la source d'eau, elle se posa, pesant silencieusement le pour et le contre. Si elle n'y allait pas, peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Si tout se passait bien, elle rejoindrait les plaines célestes et dirait adieu au monde des humains… D'un coup de pinceau céleste, elle utilisa Flot Majestueux et une colonne d'eau se forma et elle sauta dessus pour éviter d'avoir à nager pour en gagner le sommet. La pression sous ses pattes était agréable, c'était peut-être le seul contact aquatique qu'elle appréciait. Lentement, le sol s'éloigna et elle s'approcha de la noirceur du ciel ainsi que de la lune. Lorsque la colonne stoppa son élévation la déesse du soleil bondit sur la plateforme et atterrit dans une nuée de fleur qui disparurent l'instant d'après. Elle regarda autour d'elle, rapidement, avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle y allait doucement, patte après patte, comme si le pont de pierre allait céder sous son poids. La louve avait toujours la même réaction face au bâtiment flottant : faute d'être impressionnée, elle n'avait pas envie de briser le calme qui l'entourait et elle allait calmement. Le garde la salua et elle fit de même : Ushiwaka avait exprimé le souhait qu'Issun et elle puisse entrer et sortir dans le Quartier Général sans que cela pose de problèmes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle huma l'odeur de frais qui régnait dans la salle, avec quelques touches plus piquantes appartenant aux gardes qui étaient passés. Sans problème, elle reconnu le parfum d'Ushiwaka, léger et aérien, et celui beaucoup plus appuyé, d'Abeno, le garde dont elle avait retrouvé le masque. Ce dernier n'était pas là, sa place à côté du deuxième pilier étant vide, à l'image de son capitaine, abonné absent. Une pointe de déception l'envahi et ses oreilles se rabaissèrent immédiatement. Son regard se perdit dans les machines à sa gauche, tellement semblables à la structure de l'Arche et les statues à sa droite : Des femmes au visage doux et fin, magnifiques, de longs cheveux flottant derrière elles, des ailes à la naissance de leur chevelure et un regard triste, vivant, horriblement vivant. La détresse en était presque palpable. Comme le disait la légende, l'Arche abritait Yami, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais auparavant, les Célestes s'en étaient servis, y compris Ushiwaka. Elle savait qu'il apportait de l'importance à cette arche mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il projetait de faire… Elle ne savait jamais…

« Boule de Poil ? Que-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Issun sautilla sur son museau et, pour toute réponse elle lui lança un regard impénétrable qu'il prit comme de l'idiotie.

« Tu t'es encore fait embarquer par ce prophète à la noix ! Tu es bien crédule boule de poil ! »

Elle grogna et chemina jusqu'à l'autel, au bout de la pièce, là où l'odeur d'Ushiwaka était la plus forte. La lumière de la lune passait à travers le vitrail, éclairant faiblement la pièce d'une douce lumière bleutée, accentuée par le turquoise des vitraux. Au sol, l'ombre de la rosace : ses contours étaient flous, le reste se composait de multiples tâches délicatement colorées. La déesse du soleil s'en approcha et alla se coucher au centre, face à l'entrée qu'elle surveillait fidèlement. Elle attendrait. Jusqu'au matin du moins… L'Arche ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Mais rester ici ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure : elle se sentait à sa place et nostalgique des plaines Célestes. La louve croisa ses pattes avant et posa sa tête par-dessus, continuant de fixer l'entrée. Sur sa tête, le koropokkuru sautait sur place, visiblement énervé.

« Ama ! Que-ce qu'on attend ? On devrait être à l'Arche ! »

De nouveau, la déesse se contenta de grogner, fermant les yeux pour signifier qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis quoi qu'il en dise. Elle ne pouvait pas parler et même si elle en avait la capacité elle se montrerait tout aussi silencieuse.

« Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à demain ? On n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Enervée, elle releva brusquement la tête, envoyant son pauvre ami percuter l'autel dans un bruit mat. Il se souleva d'un bond, furieux et se mit à l'affubler de noms ridicules en sautant autour d'elle. La déesse regrettait d'avoir à le blesser mais pour une fois, elle ferait selon son bon plaisir. Sauver le monde était une chose fatigante, même pour un dieu et une journée sans voler au secours de la population n'était rien. Devant son manque de réaction, Issun fut soucieux : d'ordinaire, pour l'avoir traité de moineau sans cervelle, elle aurait déjà fait mine de l'avaler mais là, c'est à peine si ses oreilles avaient réagi. La fureur de l'artiste errant finit par disparaître, laissant place à l'inquiétude : la louve était amorphe, du moins plus que d'habitude, il savait qu'elle était une flemmarde dans l'âme mais, là, il sentait que les choses différaient.

Pensif, le petit lutin sautilla pour se poser devant elle et leva la tête pour observer les lieux et réfléchir : Qu'était-elle venue chercher ici ? Du repos ? Se poser à Kamui aurait suffit… Non, c'était autre chose… Les lieux le mettaient mal à l'aise, à l'inverse de la louve qui semblait apprécier l'endroit. La présence des machines sur le côté lui évoquait désagréablement l'Arche Yamato qui, sans savoir pourquoi, l'impressionnait et l'effrayait. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Reportant son attention sur Amaterasu, il capta son regard qui s'attardait sur l'entrée. Elle attendait la venue de quelqu'un : et la seule personne un temps soit peu intéressante qui pouvait apparaître ici était Ushiwaka. Au fond de lui-même, Issun n'était pas surpris.

« Tu attends ce prophète de pacotille ? »

Ama ne réagit pas franchement mais ses oreilles frémirent discrètement, signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'apparaît qu'au mauvais moment ! Il nous a défiés deux fois sans raisons, il a volé le sceau du Serpent pour finalement ne pas nous aider à vaincre Oroshi ! Et tu veux revoir un personnage aussi louche ? »

La louve le regarda alors, sans un bruit autre que sa respiration et ferma les yeux, comme fatiguée. Il sursauta légèrement, encore plus inquiet. Que voulais dire ce geste ? Elle semblait défaitiste, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait son heure.

« Tu comptes aller à l'Arche quand même ? »

Au mouvement de ses oreilles et à l'intensité de son regard il sut qu'elle n'abandonnait rien. Alors, que-ce que c'était ? Etait-ce la fin du voyage ? L'Arche était-elle la dernière étape de cette longue aventure ? Il devait y réfléchir. Issun vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ama, contre son cou, et surveilla lui aussi l'entrée. La déesse avait besoin de soutien, il le savait, donc, il lui en donnerait. Cette dernière sembla apprécier et se rapprocha légèrement du koropokkuru pour le lui prouver.

La nuit passa lentement. Amaterasu s'était endormie, son souffle régulier apaisant Issun qui réfléchissait à toute allure. L'attitude de son amie avait fait travailler ses méninges. Après l'Arche, qu'aurait-il ? Rien. C'était ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue ici. Revoir quelqu'un à qui elle s'était attachée, visiblement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne la reverrait plus ? Qu'après Yami, la déesse du soleil quitterait ce monde ? Rejoindre la terre des dieux peut-être ? Il était triste à cette idée. Il s'était habitué à vivre d'aventure, de danger et de magie. Tous ces jours en compagnie d'Amaterasu n'avait été que magie et amusement. Que ferait-il après ? Il n'en savait rien… Peut-être pourrait-il la suivre. Il se complaisait dans l'idée de pouvoir continuer l'aventure avec la déesse mais… Etait-ce réalisable ? Il n'en savait rien non plus. Le jour pointait le bout de son nez tendit que celui de la louve blanche se relevait doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, lentement, s'attardant sur chaque détail avant de lâcher un petit jappement.

« Il n'est pas venu… »

La déesse reposa alors sa tête : Issun avait vu juste. Il sautilla jusqu'à grimper sur sa tête et déroula alors une estampe qu'il avait fait devant ses yeux. C'était un dessin datant d'avant la victoire contre Oroshi.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, boule de poil. »

La queue de la déesse se mit brusquement à brasser de l'air et elle aboya de contentement. Son humeur semblait remonter un peu et Issun fut content d'avoir réalisé une représentation d'Ushiwaka après leur première rencontre. Elle se releva, s'ébroua légèrement puis se décida à partir. Il était temps de mettre un terme à l'aventure. Courant à grandes foulées, Ama ignora le garde et sauta de la plateforme pour atterrir juste en dehors de la cité Seian. Elle repartit aussitôt, l'air sifflant à ses oreilles à cause de la vitesse. Préférant économiser son énergie pour le combat à venir, elle choisit de d'arriver à Shinshuu avec une Source de Sirène. Elle savait qu'il y en avait une à côté de la porte principale menant à Ryoshima et elle s'y précipita. Issun eut juste le temps de lancer une Pièce de Sirène que la déesse était dans l'eau, rapidement emportée par le tourbillon qui apparu. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait de la mare à côté du Dojo et continuait sa course jusqu'au point le plus haut des plaines. Autour d'eux, l'esprit de Sakuya les accompagnait et cette simple pensée lui redonna du courage.

Elle passa la porte menant aux terres du Nord, traversa Kamui, Uepeker, et arriva à Ezofuji. La déesse ne ralentit qu'à cet endroit, s'arrêtant entre Okikurmi et Samaikuru. Elle les regarda tour à tour, s'attardant sur le premier.

« Prête, Amaterasu ? L'Arche Yamato te mènera aux Plaines Célestes.

_Bien sûr qu'elle est prête ! railla Issun. »

Okikurmi pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était d'accord et Amaterasu tourna la tête vers l'Arche, décidée et commença à gravir l'Arc-en-ciel qui la menait à sa dernière étape. Arrivée en haut, elle sentit Issun quitter sa tête et elle se retourna pour le voir, hésitant. La déesse voulu s'en approcher mais il recula, au même moment, elle entendit un bruissement dans son dos mais ne prit la peine de se retourner, appréciant simplement le son de sa voix.

« Je t'attendais, Amaterasu. »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Sinon, pour placer mes idées dans cet OS : Pour moi, Ama et Ushiwaka ne sont pas un couple xD Je ne ferais pas d'Ushiwaka un zoophile, merci. Dans cette fic, elle le met au même niveau qu'Issun : elles les aime fort tous les deux et elle voulait juste le voir une dernière fois, ne sachant pas s'il serait à l'Arche.<p>

Maintenant, une petite anecdote : quand j'ai découverts le QG, j'ai fait comme Ama ici xD J'y suis allé tout doucement de peur que ça change un truc (idée totalement idiote avouons-le). Je ne vous parle même pas quand je suis entrée et que j'ai écouté la musique d'Ushiwaka xD Comme Ama, j'ai posé ma manette et j'ai attendu, la regardant dormir au milieu de la salle en espérant bêtement qu'il apparaisse xD J'assume !

Merci d'avoir lu =D A plus tard !


End file.
